Here Comes The Sun
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: PorNesia; — Ada suatu kebiasaan yang selalu Kirana dan Alfonso lakukan setiap hari jadi mereka. Hari ini pun tidak berubah.


**Fandom**: Hetalia Axis Power

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 1.098 kata

**Summary**: Ada suatu kebiasaan yang selalu Kirana dan Alfonso lakukan setiap hari jadi mereka. Hari ini pun, tidak ada yang berubah.

**Warning**: Portugal/fem!Indonesia. OCs. Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Here Comes The Sun © The Beatles. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Here Comes The Sun**

* * *

Saat ini, seluruh personifikasi-personifikasi negara tengah menginap di hotel karena sebuah konferensi PBB. Mereka menjadi perwakilan masing-masing negara bersama para pemimpin negara. Personifikasi Portugal, Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo, serta Kirana Kusnapaharani, seorang gadis personifikasi Indonesia, juga turut hadir dalam pertemuan besar tersebut.

Ketika fajar menyemburat kemerahan di ufuk timur, Alfonso menelepon Kirana dan meminta gadis manis itu naik ke atap hotel.

Dinginnya pagi hari di Washington DC yang menerpa membuat Kirana enggan. Akan tetapi suara Alfonso di telepon terdengar amat ceria, dan Kirana tersesat antara rasa malas dan penasaran. Akhirnya rasa ingin tahu gadis itu mendominasi, dan ia pun naik ke atap sendirian pagi-pagi.

Alfonso ada di salah satu kursi-kursi santai yang ada di atap. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat Kirana datang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cangkir yang masih menguarkan uap. Sebuah radio kecil ada di meja di sisinya, memainkan sebuah lagu lawas dari The Beatles.

"'Here Comes The Sun'? Seleramu bagus juga," kata Kirana seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk di samping Alfonso.

Senyum Alfonso menjadi ucapan terima kasih nonverbal. Ia menyerahkan satu cangkir lain pada Kirana. Aroma teh melati memanjakan Kirana. Hangat menggelenyar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika teh memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari, Al?" tanya Kirana.

Alfonso menghirup tehnya lagi dengan tenang sebelum berujar, "Nikmatilah pemandangannya. Kau akan tahu, Kirana."

Walaupun kata-kata pemuda personifikasi Portugal tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kirana tidak begitu keberatan. Ia tahu bahwa Alfonso memang orang yang tenang dan tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih tergoda untuk kembali menikmati tehnya sementara matanya mengekor jauh kepada cahaya merah temaram di horizon.

Fajar mencapai kesempurnaan dan matahari mulai terbit dengan malu-malu. Pemandangan ini membuat Kirana menahan napas. Desah kagum lolos dari bibirnya, disusul sebuah senyum yang terukir manis di wajah cantiknya. Alfonso ikut tersenyum, senang dengan reaksi sang gadis Indonesia. Kecantikannya yang sederhana itu amat memikat.

"Cantiknya," desah Kirana lirih. Seberkas cahaya jatuh ke wajahnya, disusul cahaya lain.

Setelah itu, segalanya seperti berjalan dalam rol film yang diputar cepat. Memori menetes-netes dari genggaman, begitu samar dan sulit untuk diingat, karena yang penting adalah yang terjadi setelahnya.

Ujung jari Alfonso yang menyentuh ringan kulit Kirana terasa asing, namun tidak sama sekali aneh. Gadis itu memang tersentak, namun kehangatan tangan Alfonso terasa nyaman. Keragu-raguan terbaca dalam gerakan sang pemuda, namun senyuman Kirana melunturkan kecanggungan.

Kirana memperhatikan bagaimana Alfonso mengalihkan pandangan dengan canggung. Ia menyadari semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pemuda Portugal tersebut. Kalimat "Aku suka padamu" meluncur dari bibirnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Kirana?" lanjut pemuda tampan itu dengan suara berharap.

Heningnya Kirana membuat Alfonso, yang biasanya tenang dan berkepala dingin, menjadi panik dan salah tingkah. Permohonan maaf keluar darinya.

"Eh?" Kirana menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku lancang memintamu begitu. Maaf," lirih Alfonso.

Kini Kirana merasa tidak enak hati. Alfonso terlihat begitu bersalah. Kirana pun menyentuh tangan Alfonso dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menoleh tanpa suara.

"Aku juga suka dengan Alfonso, kok," kata Kirana polos. Ia tersenyum manis dan berujar kembali, "Jadi tentu saja aku mau berpacaran denganmu."

Senyum Alfonso merekah. Baru saat itu Kirana menyadari bahwa ia jarang melihat Alfonso tersenyum lebar. Kirana merasa senyumnya indah sekali. Rasanya seperti melihat bunga yang mekar ketika tersentuh cahaya matahari.

Kirana tak lagi berjengit ketika Alfonso menyentuh tangannya. Menggenggam, menggenggam. Jari-jemari pemuda berdarah Portugal itu terjalin di antara jari-jemari gadisnya, saling bertaut.

"Sungguh?" Alfonso bertanya lagi. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti ia menahan senyum.

Kirana tertawa renyah. "Tidak mungkin, 'kan, aku bercanda soal ini, Al?" Gadis manis itu terkekeh. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Alfonso yang terlihat bahagia.

Selanjutnya, hanya suara John Lennon yang menyanyikan lirik lagu Here Comes the Sun dengan diiringi musiknya yang bernada lembut dan ceria. Kirana menunjukkan Alfonso seulas senyum lebar yang sedikit menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang kini bertitel kekasihnya tersebut.

Alfonso bermain dengan rambut hitam Kirana. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan, merasa agak geli, dan bergerak untuk menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Alfonso.

Pagi menyapa lembut semesta, menjatuhkan cahaya hangat pada Alfonso dan Kirana. Mereka bertatapan dan saling bertukar senyum dan tawa.

Semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk melambangkan kata "suka".

* * *

Ada suatu kebiasaan yang selalu Kirana dan Alfonso lakukan setiap hari jadi mereka. Pasangan kekasih tersebut itu selalu bangun amat pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan ditemani teh hangat. Keduanya lalu akan duduk di atap rumah mereka, menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk sambil melihat terbitnya matahari diiringi alunan lagu Here Comes the Sun.

Sejak pagi buta, Kirana sudah bangun. Ia sudah bersiap dengan cangkir di tangan dan apron dikenakan. Suara ketel yang beruap berpadu dengan suara adonan panekuk mengenai wajan. Ia tengah menyeduh teh ketika sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Pagi, _sunshine_," gumam seseorang dengan suara pelan.

Kirana tertawa dan berbalik sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi di pipi sang penyapa. "Selamat pagi juga," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Alfonso menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Aku cuci muka dulu. Nanti kutunggu di atap."

"Oke~" Kirana mengiakan dengan nada ceria. Ia kembali memperhatikan tehnya. Ia menambahkan satu gula batu di cangkirnya dan sebungkus gula rendah kalori di cangkir Alfonso. Gadis itu pun meletakkan masing-masing tiga lapis panekuk di piring, dan memberikan potongan buah beri di atasnya. Ia menuangkan sirup mapel ke panekuknya, sedangkan Alfonso lebih memilih madu untuk miliknya.

Kirana mengambil nampan putih bercorak floral dari lemari dan meletakkan dua cangkir dan dua piringnya di sana. Ia tersenyum, memastikan segalanya sudah sesuai, sebelum mengangkat nampan itu dan membawanya ke atap.

Alunan lagu dari radio kecil Alfonso menyertai setiap langkah Kirana menuju kursi santai yang tengah ditempati Alfonso. Sang gadis meletakkan nampannya di meja di sisi Alfonso.

"Ah…. Aroma yang menenangkan seperti biasa. Terima kasih, Kirana," kata Alfonso seraya tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Kirana dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening. Wajah gadis itu menunjukkan semburat merah muda, begitu manis hingga mengonversi senyum sang kekasih menjadi tawa.

Kirana duduk di tempatnya dengan malu-malu. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruput minuman itu. Angin yang berembus pelan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh hingga nyaris masuk ke cangkirnya. Gadis personifikasi Indonesia tersebut menyampirkannya kembali dengan anggun.

Alfonso memandangi Kirana lamat-lamat, mencoba mematri sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Gadis itu sadar tengah diperhatikan dan menoleh seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku?" tanya Kirana dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Karena kau cantik," jawab Alfonso. Kirana tertawa mendengarnya, rona merah menyemburat di pipinya. Alfonso tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku mencintaimu."

Kirana tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alfonso. Angin meniup helaian rambut hitamnya pelan seiring ia memejamkan mata. Senyum gadis itu merekah ketika Alfonso meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan mengeratkan dekapannya. Kirana pun berkata-kata dengan lembut, bagaikan napasnya yang naik turun teratur; "Aku juga mencintaimu, Al," lirihnya.

Di ufuk timur, matahari terbit dengan sempurna; menyinari dunia dengan kemilaunya.

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

"_It's alright…"_

* * *

—**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Hetalia, dan juga sebuah rikues dari Tacchi. Gomen Tacchi baru jadi setelah nunggu lama bangeeeet! X( Dengan webe, sekolah and everything in between, nulis itu rasanya … nope banget. God, I really should stop procrastinating. =,=

Jadi, yap. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya amat mengharapkan feedback-nya~ :) Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated. See you next time!

**080414 1245 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
